roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
2011
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2011. 2011 January 9th * British television series Downton Abbey begins to air in the United States of America, becoming one of Happy Hogan's favourite shows. February 15th * Good Man is released as a single by Raphael Saadiq. March 18th * After managing to refrain from having an incident during his 8½ months of travel from British Columbia, Bruce Banner crosses the Pakistani border into India. He is attacked by local bandits and turns into the Hulk. 25th * Stone Rollin' is released by Raphael Saadiq, containing the song Good Man. April 9th * S.H.I.E.L.D. updates a image about the Mjølnir from last year. 11th * Learning that the defeat of Loki could potentially put the Nine Realms in peril, Thor warns Hogun that his people in Vanaheim are in danger of attack from Marauders. * In New Mexico, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents help with Jane Foster's research to find Thor. * They discover a possible chance at accessing the same wormhole Thor used to travel to Earth, but, when Foster informs Erik Selvig of this breakthrough, he warns her that it might be a bad idea. * Around midnight, Foster, Darcy Lewis, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents try to open the wormhole. At first the portal stabilises, but it eventually fails. Foster is undeterred by this failure, and vows not to give up looking for Thor. June 11th * Lance Hunter participates in an operation in Sierra Leone. 23rd * Thaddeus Ross suffers a heart attack and undergoes 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass to save his life. 30th * WHiH World News posts late at night on Google+ saying "Catch our exclusive interview with Tony Stark and his thoughts after revealing his "true" identity to the public, tonight at 10." July 1st * An interview with Tony Stark on revealing himself as Iron Man is broadcasted on WHiH World News. 14th * Pepper Potts gives an interview on Stark Tower. * Tony Stark gives James Rhodes a new version of the War Machine armor. August 6th * A peaceful march of protest against the police in Tottenham turns into a series of riots that spread across London and many other cities in England. September 11th * Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have a romantic dinner in Tony Stark's Mansion where she gives him a set of magnets that can keep magnetic power permanently and were made in Japan. 12th * Stark investigates the magnets that Potts gave him last night in order to improve it in his new armor. 13th * War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Mumbai, India. October 4th * Aaron Davis is arrested for the first time by the New York City Police Department. 5th * In the Arctic, a Russian oil team discovers the crashed Valkyrie. Eighteen hours later, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are dispatched to the area, and exploring the wreckage they find the body of Steve Rogers, who is still alive and cryogenically preserved in the ice. 6th * S.H.I.E.L.D. continues their analysis of Ivan Vanko's "Whiplash" technology, Samuel Sterns' mutation, and Jane Foster's Nine Realms theory. Scavenged parts from the Destroyer are used to craft a hand-held weapon. * Hawkeye is sent to join Erik Selvig at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility to assist with his research of the Tesseract. 7th * Steve Rogers' body is thawed out of the ice, and he is taken to New York City. 8th * Rogers wakes up and tries to run away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters building but is stopped by Nick Fury in Times Square. 9th * Steve Rogers is sent to stay at the Retreat for some time. November 1st * Aaron Davis is arrested for the second time by the New York City Police Department. December 11th * War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Ghazni province, Afghanistan. 18th * The HYDRA-instigated Iraq War draws to a close.